Sad Friendship
by highkickfan
Summary: Lily and Severus are studying for exams when James and his gang interrupt them. Due to peer pressure, Snape betrays Lily. Will they ever make up? It has a tiny OC part.


(Sitting near a tree Lily and snape are studying)

James: well well well. Look who we have here? If it isn't Evans and Snivelous.

Sirius: Having a little date? As expected of the forbidden love couple.

James: shut up, Sirius!

Sirius: what? Oh sorry...

Remus: hey, you guys I don't think it's a good idea...

Peter: I couldn't agree more. (Nervous)

Lily: leave us in peace Potter.

James: (ignores her) so Snivelous, I hear you've been missing your cauldron during potions class. How did it go? You mange it well?

Snape: (looks uncomfortable)

Lily: (suspicious)

James: not to fret Snivelous, you can always borrow mine.

Lily: (slams the book out of frustration) (stands up) (grabs snape's arm) lets move Severus.

Snape: (doesn't move) (remembers the memory: you're not a true Slytherin. We can't accept you with that thing. What do you think the dark lord will say if he knew this? Do you think he will have you?)

Lily: Severus?

Snape: (notices a group of Slytherins watching him) (looks at Lily) let go of me, you filthy mudblood. (Jerks his arm from her grasp)

Lily: (shock and hurt) what?

James: (angry) how dare you!

Snape: I'm sick of it! I'm tired of getting picked on! we're not even in the same house. So why on earth would I even be with you? I forgot that I'm from a different class than you.

Lily: (tears falling slowly) Severus...what..how could you? (Runs away crying)

James: Evans! Wait! (So angry at Snape) you son of a- (punches Snape really hard)

Snape: (falls to the ground and wipes his mouth)

James: (grabs Snape by the collar and punches some more)

Remus and Sirius: (grabs James by the arm) James calm down!

James: stop! Let me go! Aren't you guys mad?!

Remus: of course! We are! He insulted Lily!

Sirius: he looks down our fellow Gryffindor! However, we're not as angry as you.

James: (Struggling) (glares at Snape) Listen you b******! I'll never forgive you for making her cry!

Peter: hey! Filch is coming!

James: (to Snape) don't you dare come near her again, got it?! I'll make you pay, I swear! (Gets released from Remus and Sirius and goes to find Lily)

Sirius: (looks down at Snape) I shall personally see to it that this isn't the end of it.

Remus: wrong move, Severus. Our friend seems to be enraged and that isn't good. You'll regret it.

Peter: ...guys we have to go now!

Sirius: let's go. (They all left)

Snape: (deeply sighs) (guilty) (quietly) what have I done?

Slytherin head boy: (comes over to snape) guess I was wrong about you.

Slytherin classmate: yeah. You were one of us after all.

Snape: yeah...

Slytherin head boy: you can officially join into the big league now. Welcome!

Snape: thanks...

(At the fountain where no one usually comes)

Lily: (in a crouched position crying)

James: (arrives to the fountain finding Lily crying) (gasps and out of breath from running) there. I found you. So this is where you were..(walks and comes behind Lily)

Lily: (not even looking) (sounding hurt and heartbroken) please leave me alone, Potter. Please.

James: (feels pain in his heart) hey..

Lily: please leave, I'm begging you. You going tease or play a joke on me. I'm not in the mood for it.

James: (was about to approach her)

Lily: (suddenly stands up and turns around looking angry at him)

James: (stops in his tracks and gulps) listen Evans-

Lily: shut it Potter!

James: uh..

Lily: (glares at him) its all your fault! If you hadn't bothered him so much maybe he would have still been friends with me. Maybe he wouldn't have said those things!

James: how is that my fault?! Look, I admit I might have played pranks on him a lot, but you should've been staying away from him from the beginning!

Lily: I said shut it!

James: just what is he to you anyway?!

Lily: you don't know anything! He's my first friend since and before Hogwarts started. He's the first to open my eyes about the magic world! He was important to me! And you ruined our friendship! Also you always tease me too much. What did I ever do to you?! Huh?! (Runs to James and hits him in the chest while crying) I hate you! I hate..you! I..hate..(cries into chest)

James: (slowly and gently embraces her while patting her on the back) I see...I'm sorry...Lily.

Lily: (looks up with tears running down her face) what?

James: (heart beats rapidly) well, I mean, it's sounds logical when you said I ruined your friendship with Sniv- Snape but...(looks into her eyes and unexpectedly lowers his head slowly) (whispers) you're wrong about a couple of things.

Lily: huh?

James: (about to kiss her)

Remus: there you are! You know how long- oh? Was I interrupting something?

Lily and James: (separate from each other quickly)

Lily: (blushes hard) I-I-I-I'll be going now thanks Potter..(runs back to the common room)

Remus: that was something. What just ha-

James: (necks Lupin really hard) (angry but sounds cheerful) do you know how long I wanted something like this to happen? Hmm? This was the golden moment, and I lost it thanks to you!

Remus: (gasping for air) ok ok ok..sorry..man.. Let me.. Go

James: (sighs) (lets go) no its not your fault. Still I wish I had another chance..darn

(School grounds)

Snape: Lily!

Lily: (ignores and walks on)

Snape: please Lily listen! (Runs and catches up to her and stops her) Lily!

Lily: (coldly) who are you?

Snape: (desperate) Lily! I'm sorry! I just felt pressured and overwhelmed from other people and that kind of blown up on you! I'm really sorry! Forgive me.

Lily: move it Snape! A filthy mudblood like me can't be near anywhere near you. (Walks past him)

Snape: Lily! I beg you! Can't we still get along?

Lily: (stops and turns around) (still hurt) how could you do that to me?! You know how sensitive I am about that! Yet you had the gall to insult me about it?! I thought we were good friends! I didn't even care what other people said or question about our friendship because I believed that people in different houses can coexist with one another! But you..you succumbed to their doubts and suspicion.

Snape: Lily..

Lily: (turns around) don't talk to me anymore. (Walks away)

Snape: Lil-

Lily: (stops) I don't know when or how I will forgive you but from now on stay away from me (Walks on)


End file.
